<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Медовая неделя бравого аврора и последнего маленького пожирателя by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296639">Медовая неделя бравого аврора и последнего маленького пожирателя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Auror Ron Weasley, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аврор Уизли немало сил приложил, чтобы выследить и схватить Малфоя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Медовая неделя бравого аврора и последнего маленького пожирателя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор вдохновлялся мангой https://mintmanga.live/if_it_s_for_you__no_matter_how_far</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На всем чертовом острове ни души. Ни единой телефонной будки, ни единой круглосуточной забегаловки, нечего думать о том, чтобы поймать чертово такси. Совы здесь не летают, а отправлять с телеграммой Патронуса через пролив смог бы только какой-нибудь дохрена могущественный маг, вроде Гарри Поттера. Рон едва ли выпустит из палочки серебристый дымок – все его счастливые воспоминания омрачались то одним, то другим, и теперь не осталось ничего.</p><p>Они с Малфоем стоят у края причала, смотрят, как плещется мутная, серая вода там, внизу. Последний катер уплыл, пока они боролись в грязи за доками. Рон все еще ощущает звон погони в ушах (а может, это был предупреждающий гудок парома), во рту кислый привкус крови и пыли.</p><p>– Когда следующий? – кричит Рон в сторону плохо сколоченной будки, и оттуда высовывается сморщенное лицо.</p><p>– Может, послезавтра. Или через недельку. Сюда редко кто наведывается.</p><p>Не так все и плохо, думает Рон. Он выследил и поймал опасного преступника. Будет время учинить допрос с пристрастием. Командировочных хватит на горячий ужин в харчевне и какую-нибудь дешевую комнатку, чтобы перекантоваться.</p><p>– Или в следующем месяце, – меланхолично продолжает древний, как черепаха, моряк. – Тут уж как повезет.</p><p>Рон сжимает зубы и глядит на бескрайнюю серую гладь унылых английских вод.</p><p>С неба разом, как по щелчку, падает плотная стена ливня.</p><p>***</p><p>Малфой выглядит совсем не таким смазливым, как в школе (не то что бы Рон считал, что в школе Малфой обладал симпатичной мордашкой). Он так исхудал, что кости буквально выступают под кожей, и его лицо похоже на череп (острые скулы – вообще-то, девчонки такое любят). От холода кончик носа у него ярко-розовый, а мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. Злорадно Рон отмечает, что волос стало гораздо меньше. Еще пара лет, и у Малфоя будет проплешина. Посмотрим, как он тогда будет завлекать богатых дамочек! Хотя, конечно, через пару лет он будет гнить в Азкабане и завлекать дементоров.</p><p>Но кое в чем Малфой совсем не изменился. Когда он щурит свои серые глаза и насмешливо тянет оскорбления, у Рона четкое ощущение, что они снова в Хогвартсе.</p><p>– Похоже, ты не самый сообразительный в вашем отделе, Уизли, – гнусавит хорек. – Или в школе Авроров тебя учили, что следует приковывать преступника к своей ведущей руке?</p><p>– Я все еще могу вмазать тебе по зубам и левой, – замечает Рон со всем возможным хладнокровием.</p><p>– Забавно, – фыркает Малфой, – ведь и я тоже могу.</p><p>Оба они стоят, не шелохнувшись, под куцым навесом, прислонившись к витрине овощной лавки. Как и все другие лавки, эта закрыта. Дождь льет непроходимым потоком, лужи расползаются по улицам, и в кедах у Рона давно уже хлюпает. Он замерз и устал, челюсть все еще ноет, и на подбородке наверняка расплывается гигантский синяк, который придется сводить. Беготня и долгая драка измотали их обоих. И, конечно, в словах Малфоя есть доля истины.</p><p>Палочка в левой руке почти не слушается. Рон будто снова на третьем курсе, вооружен сломанной палочкой, из которой одни только слизни лезут. Его правая рука надежно припаяна магическим браслетом к левой руке Малфоя. В пылу схватки Рон абсолютно не думал, просто действовал, а теперь остается делать вид, будто так и надо.</p><p>Хуже всего то, что Рон уже раза три обыскал карманы своей потасканной алой мантии, и ключа нигде не нашел. Возможно, вывалился там, за доками, или потерялся еще на пути сюда. Малфой переплетает их пальцы, и его ладонь – ледяная и влажная.</p><p>– Только ты и я, малыш Ронни, на веки вечные. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.</p><p>– Я тебя сейчас разлучу с твоими зубами, – цедит Рон, бессильно дергая руку. Малфой смеется.</p><p>– Дались тебе мои зубы! – зубы ровные, белые и острые, как у хищного зверька. Такими можно и горло перегрызть, если очень стараться. Рон сглатывает. Он крепко стискивает палочку в левой руке, пока Малфой тискает его правую руку.</p><p>***</p><p>Они находят ночлег у гостеприимных местных жителей. Гостиницу в этих местах днем с огнем не сыщешь, но они выглядят достаточно жалкими, пока бредут по бесконечной мокрой улице, чтобы кто-то вышел им навстречу. Ужин за длинным, плотно сколоченным столом в кругу незнакомой семьи – именно то, чего не хватает Рону, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Он неуклюже черпает похлебку левой рукой, пока Малфой рядышком быстро и аккуратно расправляется со своей порцией. На них все глазеют, и, понятное дело, задают вопросы – особенно малыши, двое мальчишек со вздернутыми носами и круглоглазая девочка.</p><p>– Чужаки здесь – большая редкость, – поясняет отец семейства без особого сожаления. Он не делает ничего, чтобы прекратить поток любопытных расспросов. – Особенно маги. В последний раз я видел волшебника в девяносто шестом, и это была моя племянница Энид.</p><p>– А вы аврор? – с затаенным восторгом уточняет его жена, придвигая поближе к Рону корзинку с хлебом. – У вас и нашивка есть!</p><p>– Так точно, мэм, – бодро отвечает Рон, приосанившись, но говорит сквозь булку, и потому звучит довольно невнятно. Детишки с таким же восторгом взирают на Малфоя, хотя на нем нет алой мантии, и за целый вечер он не проронил ни словечка.</p><p>– А вы опасный преступник, дядя? – шепчет девочка, вытаращив глаза еще сильнее. Малфой кидает короткий взгляд на Рона из-под ресниц.</p><p>– Он мерзавец, каких еще поискать, – кашлянув, строго подтверждает Рон, и лицо девочки озаряется восторгом, а ее братья сдвигаются поближе, заглядывая Малфою в лицо. – Я ловил его по всему континенту.</p><p>– Пожиратель Смерти? – понизив голос, интересуется отец семейства, и взгляд его становится жестким, но Рон спешит успокоить:</p><p>– Нет, просто убийца-психопат!</p><p>***</p><p>Они лежат в постели. Свет погашен. За окном все еще идет дождь. Каждый из них занимает свою сторону кровати, между ними одеяло, скатанное в валик (Рон настоял; и поэтому ему пришлось отдать свое одеяло, и теперь он мерзнет, будто это он чертов преступник, заслуживший сырую камеру Азкабана, а не Малфой).</p><p>Часы на полке над кроватью тикают так громко, что спать совсем невозможно. Рон мечтает, чтобы полка обрушилась и размозжила им головы. Он впервые за несколько лет оказался в постели с кем-то – и это вообще не похоже на его мокрые сны.</p><p>Малфой таращится в потолок. Рону не нравится эта кроткая версия Малфоя. Такая, словно бы он что-то задумал. Рон принял решение караулить хорька всю ночь, на случай, если тот попытается сбежать, но глаза после сытного ужина просто слипаются.</p><p>– Почему ты не сказал им про мою метку? – шепчет Малфой в темноте. Рон дергает плечом, трет друг о дружку заледеневшие ступни.</p><p>– Не хватало только, чтобы ночью сюда явились местные с факелами. Я должен доставить тебя в Визенгамот живым, как это ни печально.</p><p>Малфой хмыкает, словно нисколечки ему не верит. Рону, вообще-то, наплевать, во что там верит Малфой. Он зевает с закрытым ртом, и этот маневр заставляет его челюсть щелкнуть.</p><p>– Почему ты не сказал им правду? – шепчет Малфой, и его шепот во тьме – как шелест дождя. – Зачем соврал про меня?</p><p>Рон отвечает в полный голос, бесхитростно:</p><p>– Там же дети. Для них ты сейчас – как бродяга или пират. Приключение. Не стоит им рассказывать, что ты просто шлюха.</p><p>Малфой ничего не отвечает. Он лежит так тихо, что кажется, будто его вовсе тут нет. Но Рон чувствует его руку, вплотную к своей руке, и слышит сдавленное, дрожащее дыхание.</p><p>***</p><p>Они с Малфоем просыпаются в обнимку, переплетя ноги-руки. Острый подбородок Малфоя впивается Рону в плечо, шелковистые, как с рекламы шампуня, волосы щекочут скулу. Если скосить вниз глаза, можно увидеть в ухе Малфоя сережку, которая сверкает в утренних лучах. Рассеянный свет льется в комнату, оставляя квадраты на полу и стенах.</p><p>– Я точно помню, что трансфигурировал тебе пижаму вечером, – сдавленно замечает Рон, осторожно убирая руку с гладкой и горячей спины Малфоя. Тот ерзает, душераздирающе зевает и щелкает зубами под ухом.</p><p>– Напомни, что у тебя за баллы по трансфигурации?</p><p>Малфой изгибается в постели, ерзает, как бесноватый уж, и, закинув на Рона ногу, трется бедром о его пах.</p><p>– Что это ты задумал? – мертвым тоном шепчет Рон, зажмурившись, и Малфой фыркает ему в шею.</p><p>– Потягушечки, Уизли. Слышал когда-нибудь?</p><p>Его рука скользит по туго натянутой наволочке, и Рон вспоминает, что там, под подушкой, должна лежать его палочка – если Малфой еще не воспользовался его замешательством. Рон дергается и отшвыривает Малфоя от себя так сильно, что пружины в кровати визжат. Одна промашка – Рон забывает, что их запястья скованы магическим браслетом, и потому едва не вырывает себе руку из плеча, когда Малфой кувыркается через кровать на пол с глухим стуком, как мешок костей. Рон встает на четвереньки, вынимая из-под подушки палочку. Рука вывернута абсолютно непостижимым образом. Малфой так обалдел, что сидит абсолютно тихо, даже не верещит и не возмущается жестоким обращением. На лбу у него наливается синяк. У клятого Малфоя кожа нежная, как у девчонки – чуть схватишь покрепче, уже отметины.</p><p>– Ты мне ногу вывихнул! – зло рычит Малфой, когда они бредут умываться. И хромает почище Хмури, с кряхтением, стонами, приволакиванием и героическим мычанием.</p><p>Цирк ходячий.</p><p>***</p><p>– Вам очень повезло! – кричит мужчина через причал. Это они уже слышали; все утро им только и твердят об их невероятном везении. Рон в ответ на это только скрипит зубами, а Малфой невнятно улыбается. Утром глава семейства, где они остановились, сообщил, что «кое-кто собирается на тот берег».</p><p>– Если я попрошу, он вас прихватит. Не слишком далеко, но там можно будет сесть на пароход, там с этим попроще.</p><p>– Мы были бы очень признательны, – ответил Рон, безукоризненно вежливо. И вот они садятся в узкую лодчонку, которая, надо думать, уже пару раз шла ко дну. Рон видит все залатанные пробоины, и полустертое название на боку: «Эсмеральда». Им приходится сесть на туго сколоченный ящик, из которого тут и там торчат шляпки гвоздей. Что внутри за груз, Рон выяснять не берется. Они плывут сквозь туман и морскую морось. Лодочник в черном дождевике, блестящем от воды, похож на священника. Или на Харона, жующего табак. Или на Снейпа, восставшего из мертвых, если бы Снейп носил бороду. Может, это маскировка, думает Рон. Он занимает себя этими мыслями, чтобы отвлечь себя от шума. Кругом крики чаек, плеск воды, треск из маленького транзистора, стоящего у ног лодочника – белый шум будто возвращает Рона назад во времени, в палатку посреди Динского леса. Но даже там не было так сыро и холодно.</p><p>Малфой мурлычет себе под нос какие-то французские песенки.</p><p>– Как вы здесь оказались, детишки? – кричит лодочник сквозь ветер. – В наших-то краях?</p><p>– Мы решили отправиться в путешествие, – заявляет Малфой прежде, чем Рон разинет рот. – Это наш медовый месяц.</p><p>– Свадебное путешествие? Ха-ха-ха, – Лодочник машет веслом, качаясь от смеха, и волны заливают лодку со всех сторон. – Так вы что, молодожены, э?</p><p>– Нет, – говорит Рон.</p><p>– Конечно, – говорит Малфой. Он по-птичьи наклоняет голову к плечу, их скованные руки совсем близко, их бедра вплотную друг к другу на узком ящике. – Видите – мы принесли обет верности, и поэтому магия не позволяет нам отходить друг от друга, – Малфой указывает взглядом на сияющие в тусклом свете магические наручники. – Все потому, что мой жеребец слишком ревнивый.</p><p>– Не пора бы тебе заткнуться, Малфой? – уточняет Рон сквозь зубы, пока лодочник заходится кашляющим смехом. «Жеребец?».</p><p>– Сладкий, но ты ведь сказал, что мне позволено разговаривать с другими мужчинами, если они не геи! – Малфой надувает губы и строит обиженную физиономию. Рон чувствует, как его шею колет – не то кто-то сунул ему за шиворот охапку сухой соломы, не то это румянец расползается с лица на тело. Рон может представить, как лопаются капилляры, один за другим, выпуская кровь: маленький кровавый взрыв имени Драко-мать-его-Малфоя.</p><p>– Если ты сейчас не закроешь рот… – начинает Рон глухо, самым опасным своим голосом, под насмешливым взглядом лодочника, но Малфой прижимается поближе, заглядывая ему в глаза:</p><p>– А прошлой ночью ты просил открыть рот пошире, – замечает он с невинным видом, и это уже – слишком, это просто слишком. Рон хватает Малфоя за горло, одной рукой пытаясь придушить подлеца, а другой зажимая его болтливые губы – мягкое, влажное касание к ладони, когда Малфой мычит и вырывается.</p><p>– Арххх! – хрипит Малфой.</p><p>– Аааай! – вопит Рон. – Зубы убери!! – на его ладони аккуратный полукруглый отпечаток. Малфой, отодвинувшись подальше, насколько им это возможно, скалится:</p><p>– И об этом просил прошлой ночью, Ронни-детка, – его волосы встопорщились, а щеки и нос ярко-розовые, как на детских картинках про ангелочков; про извращенных, испорченных, гомосексуальных ангелочках-придурках. Лодочник потешается над ними, размахивая веслами, и Рон тоже хочет взмахнуть веслом. Он думает, насколько безопасно сейчас достать палочку и оглушить Малфоя, чтобы лежал смирно весь путь до берега. Лодочник – маггл, но Рон потом найдет способ все объяснить. Все, кроме «жеребца».</p><p>Сейчас он говорит со всей холодностью, на которую способен, своим мрачным аврорским тоном:</p><p>– Просто заткнись, хорек, ясно? Поганый кусок дерьма. Это нихрена не смешно. Ты всего лишь беглый преступник, а я могу прибавить к твоему сроку, дай только повод, Малфой. И за все деньги мира я бы не сунул ничего в твой грязный вонючий рот.</p><p>И дальше – дальше происходит что-то, чего Рон до конца так и не понимает. Малфой сидит на самом краю лодки, так что ему ничего не стоит просто соскользнуть под порывами ветра, но может, только на секунду допустим такую штуку, он делает это намеренно, и это абсолютная глупость, ведь они все еще скованы нерушимой магической цепью.</p><p>Малфой уходит под воду с глухим «бултых», и Рона буквально швыряет за борт, он успевает уцепиться за край лодки, ободрав себе кожу на руке, но в следующий момент пальцы срываются. Вода ледяная и мутная, и Рон не видит ничегошеньки, и это жутко напоминает тот момент, когда он нырнул вслед за Гарри в озеро – та же борьба, и неясные очертания чужого лица, искаженного ужасом. Секунда, другая, что они проводят под водой, кажется бесконечной и будто вырванной из другой реальности. В той реальности нет никакого другого звука, кроме постоянного глухого гула и толчков пульса в ушах. Как только они всплывают на поверхность, мир буквально оглушает Рона. Чайки истошно вопят, как плакальщицы на похоронах, и вода плещет им в лица, захлестывая, заливаясь в уши и нос. Лодочник что-то кричит, и он внезапно так далеко вместе со своей лодкой, что Рон пугается. Малфой давит ему на плечи и толкает под воду, и тишина возвращается.</p><p>Паршивец Малфой топит его посреди моря, на глазах у лодочника и чаек, абсолютно бессовестно.</p><p>Когда они всплывают в следующий раз, Рон кричит Малфою в белое лицо:</p><p>– Что ты делаешь, придурок?!</p><p>Малфой цепляется за него руками и ногами, его глаза широко распахнуты, а зрачки расползлись большими черными кляксами. И, кажется, он не умеет плавать.</p><p>– Перестань цепляться, чертов… хрмпф, – Рон глотает воду, отплевывается, тащит Малфоя к лодке, все его костлявое, тяжелое, негнущееся тело. – Хватит, если ты меня не отпустишь, мы не выплывем.</p><p>И до Малфоя едва ли это доходит – как любой тонущий человек посреди моря, он слегка сбит с толку и не может воспринимать доводы рассудка. Рону приходится обхватить его руками под водой так, что это напоминает чертову гей-вечеринку.</p><p>– Вот, я держу тебя, держу, – бормочет он, пытаясь отодвинуть языком водоросль, который прилип поперек его лица. – Расслабься.</p><p>Сильные руки лодочника втаскивают их обратно. Теперь никому не до смеха. Рона и Малфоя колотит от холода, и вода стекает на дно лодки с их одежды и волос. Лодочник работает веслами мощно и быстро, наверное, мечтая сплавить поскорей двух сумасшедших.</p><p>Малфой ведет себя тихо до самого берега.</p><p>***</p><p>Городок на берегу, где они высаживаются, ничем не лучше прежнего. Будто брат-близнец: те же узкие улочки и скрипучие вывески. Но, по крайней мере, Рон замечает одну или две телефонные будки, и это позволяет ему приободриться. Телефонные будки всегда напоминают о Министерстве. Рон выяснил, что здесь есть магический квартал, и если они не смогут раздобыть порт-ключ до Лондона, то, по крайней мере, отправят сову.</p><p>Однако сейчас они оба настолько измотаны, что шагают прямиком в маггловскую гостиницу прямо напротив пристани. В холле гуляют сквозняки, место выглядит заброшенным, но портье выдает им тусклую улыбку и заставляет расписаться в гостевой книге. Рон левой рукой криво выводит вымышленное имя.</p><p>– Вам нужны номера рядом? – спрашивает портье, обернувшись к дощечке с ключами за его спиной. Рон открывает рот и закрывает, взглянув вниз, на их с Малфоем скованные руки.</p><p>– Вообще-то, нам хватит одного номера на двоих.</p><p>– Двуспальная кровать? – деловито уточняет портье, его пальцы порхают над одинаковыми брелоками. – Есть массажный режим.</p><p>– То, что надо, – бодро отвечает Рон. Он высоко держит голову, пока их ведут извилистыми коридорами к нужной двери. Комната не так плоха – тараканов не видно, подозрительных пятен тоже, кровать выглядит мягкой, хоть и укрыта каким-то чудовищным атласным покрывалом, которое напоминает Рону его парадную мантию. В углу стоит маггловский ящик – Рон узнает его, потому что отец как-то притащил подобный и пытался заставить работать.</p><p>Малфой тянет Рона к кровати, и Рон дергает его за руку.</p><p>– Сначала в душ. У меня соль на коже скрипит, и я весь провонял тиной, – заявляет он твердо, готовый к новым препятствиям, но Малфой покорно идет следом. Пару секунд они стоят неподвижно на пороге королевской ванной. Это немного напоминает ванну старост – разве что, ни витражей ни Миртл. Огромное устройство – назвать это ванной язык не повернется – посреди комнаты похоже на космический корабль с кучей разных кнопок. По всем углам распиханы свечи, будто кто-то собирался проводить здесь темномагический ритуал.</p><p>– Джакузи, – вяло комментирует Малфой, и Рон решает, что не станет задавать никаких вопросов. Возможно, он в принципе не желает знать деталей – если повезет, допрашивать Малфоя будет кто-нибудь другой. Рон и без того проделал отличную работу по поимке опасного преступника. Он стягивает носки, неуклюже прыгая то на одной, то на другой ноге.</p><p>– Фу, – замечает Малфой, с легким беспокойством глядя на два вонючих сырых комка, которые Рон распихивает по карманам.</p><p>– Хватит пялиться, проклятый извращенец, – Рон расстегивает мантию одной рукой. В прошлый раз ему пришлось воспользоваться магией, чтобы переодеть их с Малфоем в пижамы, но тогда он случайно испарил свой ремень. Левой рукой колдовать не слишком удобно. – Так и будешь стоять? – грубо уточняет он, и во имя святого Мерлина, звучит так, будто бы Рон жаждет поскорее увидеть Малфоя голым. Так как хорек не проявляет большого энтузиазма, Рон испаряет его одежду.</p><p>Отчасти ему интересно. Хотя бы просто взглянуть, из-за чего столько шума. Малфой еще в школе был довольно популярным среди девчонок, а теперь и вовсе превратил это в бизнес, но Рон искренне не понимает, в чем трюк. У Малфоя впалая грудь без единого волоска, обычные ноги и бедра, уродливая отметина на предплечье. Свои причиндалы Малфой стыдливо прикрывает рукой. Рон вскидывает взгляд, внезапно понимая, что они стоят голышом в ванной и разглядывают друг дружку.</p><p>– Живо, полезай, – грубо командует Рон. В джакузи холодно и неуютно. Рон яростно тычет во все кнопки, подозревая, что где-то должна быть прорезь для монетки. Наконец, по дну гулко ударяет струя горячей воды.</p><p>Они сидят молча, скорчившись и отодвинувшись как можно дальше друг от друга. Вокруг пенные завихрения, радужные пузырьки и мерзкий аромат лаванды. Рон следит краем глаза за своей палочкой. Малфой закрыл глаза и притворяется спящим. Вся его кожа покраснела от горячих струй: пылают лоб и щеки, острые плечи, торчащие из мутной воды, стали ярко-розовыми. Малфой как вареный омар, и ведет себя подозрительно смирно. Если на него так купание подействовало, Рон готов проводить профилактическое утопление два-три раза в день.</p><p>Но ближе к ночи становится ясно, что Малфой не в порядке. Он сильно хромает и его щиколотка выглядит распухшей. Конечно, с Малфоя станется подстроить все, чтобы Рон чувствовал себя виноватым! Если бы Малфой стонал и жаловался, как обычно, Рон бы пропустил это мимо ушей. Теперь же ему становится не по себе. Если Малфою придет в голову окочурится во сне, придется разбираться с трупом.</p><p>– Что с твоей ногой? – спрашивает Рон, когда они, переодевшись в пижамы, падают на кровать. – Эй, хорек? Ты что, со мной не разговариваешь? – Рон тычет Малфоя в бок, но получает в ответ только гримасу. Щеки Малфоя все еще красные, хотя в спальне довольно прохладно. Рон трогает его лоб, и Малфой отодвигается подальше от этого прикосновения.</p><p>– Оставь меня в покое, – цедит он, таким трагичным тоном, словно имеет в виду: «Оставь меня умирать!». Рон хмыкает.</p><p>– Если ты собрался болеть, сейчас не лучшее время. Дождись, пока тебя посадят в камеру в Азкабане.</p><p>По правде сказать, Рон сердцем чует, хорька отпустят после пары-тройки слушаний. Мелкая сошка этот Малфой. Может, в следующий раз Рону поручат ловить кого-нибудь действительно опасного.</p><p>– Давай выключим свет, – просит Малфой, прикрыв лицо ладонью, и то, что он просит, заставляет Рона нервничать. – Я просто хочу отдохнуть немного.</p><p>– Устал от трудов праведных?</p><p>– Уизли, ты когда-нибудь от меня отвяжешься?</p><p>– Рано или поздно, – Рон косится на магическую цепь, что плотно сковала их руки. Он садится на кровати, возвышаясь над Малфоем, и щупает его щиколотку. – Так больно? – По перекошенному лицу Малфоя ясно, что больно. – Мы проходили колдомедицину на первом курсе. Я могу… если хочешь… – но стоит Рону взять палочку, как Малфой верещит:</p><p>– Спасите! Полицейский произвол! – он отшатывается от Рона, насколько позволяют узы, и приходятся взять его в аврорский захват – щадящую версию, ведь Малфою и так досталось. Рон прижимает хорька к кровати, удобно зафиксировав его руки и ноги, так, что их носы едва ли не соприкасаются… и, возможно, это не самый удобный захват на свете, и Рон не продумал, что делать дальше, так что они просто лежат пару секунд, в напряженной тишине, вылупившись друг на друга. – Я не позволю тебе колдовать надо мной левой рукой, – хрипит, наконец, Малфой. – Я не хочу лишиться ноги.</p><p>– Доверие – ключ к счастливой семейной жизни, – ехидничает Рон, выпустив руки Малфоя и нащупывая палочку в складках простыни. – Если ты не будешь мешать, я сделаю это правой рукой. Просто… возьми меня за запястье. Вот так.</p><p>Пальцы Малфоя – холодные и цепкие. Рон смутно припоминает, что есть заклинание, которое лишит Малфоя волос на ноге. Они подшучивали так друг над другом в общих душевых. Это заклинание Рон помнит четко, а другие, целебные – едва ли. Он морщит лоб, пока Малфой тревожно переводит взгляд с палочки на свою распухшую ногу.</p><p>– Если ты что-нибудь напутаешь, я подам на тебя жалобу. Сообщу, что ты напал на безоружного.</p><p>Малфой всегда был ябедой. Рон поднимает глаза к потолку, чтобы попросить у какого-нибудь великого божества немного терпения. Лампа над его головой мигает.</p><p>– Ты не мог бы чуть ослабить хватку? Сломанное запястье не сделает чары эффективней, – ворчит Рон. – Так. Ладно. Сейчас. Дай мне сосредоточиться.</p><p>– Может, если ты заткнешься хоть на минуту, это тебе поможет, – ворчит Малфой, но не слишком злобно. Он тихо стонет, когда Рон проводит палочкой по его щиколотке. Пока Рон читает заклинания, Малфой сжимает его руку все сильнее и сильнее, но потом расслабляется. Откинувшись на подушки, он переводит дыхание. Его лицо почти нормального цвета.</p><p>– Не стоит благодарности, – Рон укрывает их обоих одеялом. – Если будешь приставать ко мне ночью, я тебя налысо побрею.</p><p>Это слабая угроза, но Рон чувствует себя в безопасности. Он прячет палочку под подушку и поворачивается лицом к Малфою.</p><p>– Погаси свет, – шепчет Малфой, зябко цепляясь за одеяло. К утру он завернут, как кокон, а Рон мерзнет на краешке постели.</p><p>***</p><p>Рон просыпается от зудящего чувства, как будто на него кто-то пристально смотрит. Малфой лежит рядом, подперев щеку кулаком, и разглядывает его. Рон вытирает слюну уголком подушки.</p><p>– Какого… – жалобно, сонно бормочет он, потому что уверен: еще даже солнце толком не встало. Все нормальные люди еще спят. Малфой ухмыляется.</p><p>– Вы спасли меня, господин аврор.</p><p>– Рад, что тебе лучше, – говорит Рон, абсолютно не имея этого в виду. – А сейчас не мог бы ты… отвернуться?</p><p>– Ты ужасно милый, когда спишь, тебе это говорили?</p><p>Рон стонет, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Он уверен, что Малфой нарочно его дразнит. Почти уверен.</p><p>– Постоянно что-то бормочешь. Спать буквально невозможно.</p><p>– Я могу приложить тебя конфудусом, и тогда тебя не будут беспокоить всякие пустяки, – предлагает Рон с надеждой, а Малфой наставительно тычет его в плечо.</p><p>– Насилие – не выход.</p><p>Спустя пару секунд, пока Рон медленно погружается в сон, Малфой спрашивает:</p><p>– Так как же ты меня нашел?</p><p>– Опросил пару-сотню свидетелей, – Рон зевает так широко, что челюсть хрустит. Он действительно приложил массу усилий, чтобы вычислить хорька, но не хочет ему льстить. – Это секретная информация. Вопросы будешь задавать своему адвокату… если кто-нибудь захочет тебя защищать.</p><p>– Но у меня столько вопросов! – Малфой оттопыривает нижнюю губу, гримасничая, и его бледному, правильному лицу это совсем не идет. – Можно хотя бы парочку? – когда Рон не отвечает, Малфой снова тычет его в плечо, и Рон стонет. – Обещаю никому не рассказывать, как ты сковал не ту руку. И потерял ключ. И пропустил наш паром.</p><p>– Это была не моя вина, – возмущается Рон, а затем неохотно поправляет, – Не только моя. – Но все-таки он неохотно поворачивается к Малфою и выжидающе смотрит.</p><p>– Как сильно все изменилось? – выпаливает Малфой. – В магическом мире, я имею в виду.</p><p>– Ну-у… в Кабаньей голове сменился владелец. Там теперь всем заправляет какой-то пижон, ничего крепче сливочного пива не подают. Это теперь модное местечко. В Хогвартсе… Плакса Миртл исчезла, кажется, перешла на тот свет. В прошлом году к ним приезжали Бобатонцы, было что-то вроде Турнира Трех Волшебников, только без смертей и драконов. Пушки Педдл продули сто двадцать – десять Гарпиям на прошлом чемпионате…</p><p>– Плевать я хотел на Пушки Педдл, тупица! – перебивает Малфой грубо. – Поважнее новостей не нашлось?</p><p>– Не представляю, что ты от меня хочешь услышать.</p><p>– Мои… родители, – через силу выдавливает Малфой, внимательно разглядывая узор на простыне. – Что-нибудь знаешь о них?</p><p>– Ничего конкретного, – небрежно сообщает Рон. – Гарри общается с твоей матерью, насколько мне известно. Навещает ее в Мэноре.</p><p>– Этого только не хватало, – сквозь зубы цедит Малфой. – Мой отец еще жив? – бесстрастно уточняет он.</p><p>– Думаю, вас посадят в соседние камеры в Азкабане.</p><p>Малфой тонко улыбается.</p><p>– В тебе просто бездна сострадания, Уизел.</p><p>О каком еще сострадании идет речь, Рон не может взять в толк. Малфой никогда не вызывал у него добрых чувств. В школе он был воплощением чего-то ужасного и омерзительного, доказательством, что слизеринцы – гнилой народ; а в последние полгода, что Рон вел поиски, он стал буквально одержим Малфоем, и узнал о нем столько подробностей, сколько о себе не знал. Массу доказательств, что слизеринцы и впрямь гнилой народ.</p><p>Малфой бежал из страны сразу после войны, не дожидаясь суда над Люциусом. Скорее всего, это родители помогли ему смыться, но добиться от них правды не удалось – ни во время допроса Люциуса Малфоя, ни в доверительных беседах Нарциссы с Гарри. Не очень-то его и искали тогда, было достаточно других важных дел. Малфой скитался по маггловским местечкам, и черт знает, как он выживал поначалу, но довольно скоро разработал мошенническую схему. Малфой жил весьма неплохо, обманывая престарелых маггловских тетушек. Он был альфонсом, который очаровывал и обводил вокруг пальца одиноких состоятельных женщин (и некоторых состоятельных мужчин тоже).</p><p>Рон не испытывает никакого сочувствия. Это не входит в его должностные обязанности, так или иначе.</p><p>– Еще вопросы будут? – холодно уточняет он, глядя Малфою в глаза, пока тот не прекращает улыбаться.</p><p>– Завтрак в этом отеле нам полагается?..</p><p>***</p><p>Они заказывают завтрак в номер, пока Рон пытается разобраться с магическими картами. Его учили ориентироваться на местности, используя чары, и он рисует в воздухе руны, пока перед ним не начинает светиться схематичное изображение городка, вращающееся под его ладонями. Малфой выглядит впечатленным. Еще бы: когда они виделись в последний раз, Рон с трудом мог трансфигурировать ежа из подушечки для иголок. Пока Рон с нарастающей паникой пытается отыскать магический квартал в портовом городке, Малфой праздно околачивается рядом, таская картошку с его тарелки. Раз или два он великодушно подносит к губам Рона кусочек тоста, соблазнительно покачивает едой перед носом. Рон счастлив, что они не спустились вниз, где есть маленькое кафе: Малфою вечно нужно устроить цирк.</p><p>Малфой отказывается покидать номер, пока они не испробуют массажную кровать. Рон соглашается только потому, что эта услуга входит в стоимость номера, и глупо будет не воспользоваться. Они долго разбираются в кнопках на маленькой пластмассовой панели, словно ракету запускают. Когда кровать приходит в движение, она мелко, противно трясется, и пружины скрипят так провокационно, что Рон краснеет до самой шеи. Малфой лежит поперек постели, свесив голову вниз, вибрирует всем телом и выглядит шокированным. «Что за дьявольское изобретение?» – читается в его глазах. Только потому, что Малфой не выглядит слишком счастливым, Рон нажимает кнопку повторно, заставляя кровать содрогаться и скрежетать.</p><p>***</p><p>– Теперь все должно быть в порядке, – Рон ловко скармливает сове кусок крекера, успев отдернуть пальцы от острого клюва. Пергамент в его руках скручивается в тугой свиток, а после истаивает в пепел. Некоторые авроры любят эффектные жесты. Рон тоже их любит, но не когда вся его одежда в пепле. – Нам пришлют порт-ключ этой ночью. Завтра мы уже будем в Лондоне.</p><p>– Дом, милый дом, – тянет Малфой, подцепив носком туфли какой-то камушек. – Значит, у нас с тобой впереди целый день, чтобы окунуться в круговорот развлечений?</p><p>Магический квартал, который Рон с таким отчаянием выискивал, оказался крохотной тупиковой улицей. Здесь всего четыре здания: совятня, аптека, небольшой трактир, где два бородатых волшебника играют в плюй-камни, и книжная лавка. Остальная часть города, принадлежащая магглам – в основном кривые рыбацкие домики, овощные прилавки и открытые кафе, вымоченные бесконечными дождями. Сегодня дождя нет: небо ясное и солнце припекает. Рон и Малфой бредут вдоль пристани, пока не встречают мороженщика.</p><p>– Ты не можешь отказать мне в такой малости, – заявляет Малфой, пока Рон подсчитывает жалкие медяки, которые остались от его командировочных. – Не говори мне, что ты по-прежнему нищий и скупой!</p><p>– Почему бы тебе не окрутить мороженщика, чтобы добыть нам пару эскимо? – вполголоса огрызается Рон.</p><p>Чудовищно, но пока Рон перебирает свои монеты, Малфой заводит светскую беседу и сверкает улыбкой – и через минуту подлец держит в руке сахарный рожок, абсолютно бесплатный, полученный грязным способом. Рон может только хлопать ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба.</p><p>– Подотри слюни, – советует Малфой, облизывая рожок со всех сторон, пока они бредут вдоль пристани. – Ты всегда с таким голодным видом смотрел на сладости, что мне присылали из дома. Забавно видеть, что ничего не изменилось.</p><p>– И ты по-прежнему ни с кем не делишься, – мрачно заметил Рон, который вполне мог прожить и без мороженого.</p><p>– Ты всегда смотрел на меня с таким голодным видом, – повторяет Малфой задумчиво. – И пускал слюни. Печальное зрелище.</p><p>– Не представляю, о чем ты говоришь! – рявкает Рон раздраженно. Скоро это закончится – они вернутся домой, их волшебные наручники расстегнут, и Малфой с его нелепыми намеками окажется в каком-нибудь сыром и темном месте, а Рон получит повышение и будет гоняться за действительно опасными преступниками.</p><p>Мороженое тает на солнце, и Малфой старательно работает языком. Рон наблюдает за галдящими чайками, которые носятся, как белые пернатые камикадзе над водой.</p><p>– А знаешь, я ни о чем не жалею, – заявляет Малфой спустя пару минут, когда в руке его остается пустой хрустящий рожок. – Это были утомительные несколько лет, и сейчас я чувствую себя готовым вернуться.</p><p>– Да, точно, так утомительно, – кивает Рон со знающим видом. – Весь этот бесконечный секс, блестящие автомобили и дизайнерские шмотки от богатых поклонниц. Не представляю, как ты выдержал, Малфой.</p><p>– Я вспоминал твою унылую физиономию, когда ты притащился на Святочный бал в той уродской мантии, – фыркает Малфой, облизывая припухшие губы. Рон не хочет смотреть, но больше смотреть и некуда – всюду только вода, и ветер, и чайки. Малфой вытягивает свои бесконечные ноги, скрестив в лодыжках, и запрокидывает лицо к солнцу. В ярком свете его брови исчезают с лица, как и ресницы, а волосы будто светятся. – Это помогало мне, когда жизнь становилась слишком красивой.</p><p>– Это была отличная мантия, Малфой. – Рон предал ее ритуальному сожжению, как только смог позволить себе новый парадный костюм.</p><p>– Аврорский прикид идет тебе гораздо больше. Может быть, дашь мне примерить?</p><p>– И не мечтай.</p><p>Малфой смеется, и этот тихий звук не похож на то, что Рон слышал прежде – никаких тебе кривых усмешек, фырканья и холодных смешков. Он понимает, что таращится на Малфоя слишком пристально, и что-то в его лице заставляет Малфоя стать серьезным.</p><p>– Ты ходишь по лезвию, рыжий, – замечает Малфой бесстрастно. – Это мой последний вечер на свободе, и я сегодня способен на многое.</p><p>– Можно подумать, когда-то было иначе, – пожимает плечами Рон, твердо встречая взгляд. Малфой улыбается почти мечтательно.</p><p>– Отважный и бравый господин аврор… – мурлычет он, придвигаясь ближе, и Рон не может сдержаться. Он закрывает пылающее лицо руками, смеется громко, так, что чайки передразнивают его в воздухе.</p><p>– Серьезно, приятель, ты просто ужасен. Если это твои приемы, то я не представляю, как ты обольщал всех этих несчастных женщин.</p><p>– И мужчин, – добавляет Малфой невозмутимо, так, что Рон сильнее прижимает ладонь к лицу, глядя сквозь раздвинутые пальцы.</p><p>– Должно быть, тебе потребовалась тонны амортенции и чар гламора.</p><p>Секунду Малфой выглядит действительно оскорбленным.</p><p>– Я использовал только мой животный магнетизм! Я не могу колдовать, Уизел, – грубо говорит он, разрушая момент. – Даже ты не настолько туп, чтобы не сообразить. Когда Лорд умер, Метка чуть не свела меня с ума, а потом я просто… я просто утратил это.</p><p>Как и Люциус Малфой, как и многие другие, но не каждый Пожиратель лишился магии. В Отделе Тайн все еще разбирались с этим странным эффектом, а Рон, тем временем, просто был настороже. Постоянная бдительность и прочие мелочи.</p><p>– Ну, по крайней мере, с тобой остался твой животный магнетизм, – треплет его по плечу Рон.</p><p>***</p><p>Снова платить за гостиницу – даже если там настоящая массажная кровать – Рон не намерен, так что они просто бродят по городу, заглядывая в каждую встречную лавку от скуки. Рон перебирает пестрые безделушки, а Малфой морщит нос и критикует народные промыслы. Когда Рон собирается купить за бесценок деревянную свистульку в виде кита, Малфой заявляет:</p><p>– Сувениры придумали люди, которые не способны хранить впечатления здесь, – он тычет себе в висок, а потом указывает на сердце. – Им обязательно нужны вещи, чтобы напоминать себе о временах, когда было хорошо. Колдографии, игрушки и прочая ерунда.</p><p>– Теперь ты философ? – бормочет Рон, разглядывая прилавок. Малфой стоит чуть позади него, сопит в спину.</p><p>– Эти дни станут моим сувениром. Я унесу их с собой, и когда станет одиноко, вспомню в мельчайших деталях.</p><p>– Философ и романтик!</p><p>– Мои последние каникулы.</p><p>– Ты не должен давить на жалость, – замечает Рон, обернувшись через плечо. – Ведь это не сработает.</p><p>Он покупает двух китов. Кит Малфоя – с кривой, нарисованной белым акрилом улыбкой, которая выглядит очень поддельной. У кита Рона роскошные, испанские усы.</p><p>Погода подозрительно хороша. Узкие улочки нагреты солнцем. Из открытых окошек вырывается музыка, голоса и бормотание телевизора. Проходя мимо уютных домов, где семьи готовятся к ужину, Рон невольно чувствует себя одиноким.</p><p>– Ты никогда не думал, Малфой, что совершил ужасную ошибку?</p><p>Они садятся на ступеньки незнакомого крыльца. Жара доконала их. Рон весь вспотел в своей тяжелой аврорской мантии, а у Малфоя по лицу расплылись некрасивые алые пятна – похоже, его кожа не слишком привычна к резкому морскому солнцу.</p><p>– Может, ты зря пустился в бега, как последний трус. Гарри собирался вступиться за тебя на суде, знаешь?</p><p>– Как благородно с его стороны…</p><p>– Ты мог бы заботиться о своей матери, и жить в своем чертовом крутом поместье, и к этому моменту был бы уже женат и с кучкой белобрысых мерзких детишек.</p><p>– Заманчиво говоришь, Уизли, – тянет Малфой своим обычным тоном, прикрыв глаза. – А сам ты, кажется, не совершал ужасных ошибок? Напомни, как зовут твою женушку и сколько у вас детей?</p><p>– Я – это другое дело, – сквозь зубы возражает Рон, и Малфой усмехается.</p><p>– Ну разумеется, сладкий. Ты – совсем другое дело.</p><p>***</p><p>Совсем темнеет, и они измотаны. Рон будет счастлив поскорее убраться отсюда, так что он считает часы – скоро должен прибыть порт-ключ, над которым пока колдуют в Министерстве. Малфой, понятное дело, никуда не торопится. Он выглядит так, будто наслаждается этим бесконечным вечером. Солнце спряталось, и теперь не так жарко, и в воздухе пахнет солью, и их желудки поют в унисон, когда они проходят мимо маленького домашнего ресторанчика. Там столики прямо на улице, покрытые клетчатыми скатертями с зажимами, чтобы их не унес ветер. Сухие цветы в домашних вазах выглядят, как травы в кабинете зельеварения.</p><p>– Ты отвлекаешь его, а я ворую тарелку, – шепчет Малфой, разглядывая грузного мужчину, что обедает за крайним столиком. – Нет? Так с тобой скучно, Уизли. Ты хоть иногда нарушаешь правила?</p><p>– На первом курсе я укрывал дракона в школе, – напоминает Рон, надеясь, что звучит не слишком самодовольно. Малфой смеется, как будто уже забыл ту историю. Они спускаются к морю. Волны плещутся у самых их ног, вода такая темная, что кажется, это просто жидкий космос. Они стоят плечом к плечу, глядя в одну сторону.</p><p>– Ты все еще можешь сделать это, – тихо замечает Малфой, задевая своей рукой ладонь Рона. – Это твой последний шанс.</p><p>– Последний шанс на что? – видно, это все работа моря, и сумрака, и общей атмосферы, потому что Рон тоже шепчет. Малфой глядит на него в темноте. Наверняка у него сейчас какое-нибудь особое, проникновенное выражение лица, но в темноте разобрать невозможно.</p><p>– Отпустить меня, конечно.</p><p>– Неплохая попытка. – Говорит Рон (хотя, постойте-ка… вообще-то, плохая).</p><p>– Ты знаешь, что я не убийца, – твердо говорит Малфой. – Знаешь, что я не заслуживаю быть брошенным в темницу, как мой отец.</p><p>– Это решит Визенгамот, – слова срываются с языка легко, привычно.</p><p>– Неужели это правда, Уизел? Ты настолько дорожишь своей проклятой работой, что плевать хотел на справедливость и прочие глупые качества, которыми так гордится твой факультет! Ты ведь знаешь, что они сделают? Меня показательно четвертуют, отдадут газетчикам, крупный план с меткой на предплечье… Министру так отчаянно требуется повысить свои рейтинги? Им плевать на мои махинации, никто не стал бы время тратить на это, не будь я Малфоем.</p><p>– Может быть, им и плевать на твои махинации, – перебивает Рон, с него довольно яростных речей, у него своя наготове, – но мне не плевать. Ты просто используешь людей, играешь на их чувствах, чтобы получить свое. Не знаю, может ли быть преступление более подлым? Другие преступники могут держать людей в страхе или пользоваться чужой наивностью, но ты делаешь еще хуже. Ты заставляешь их верить, заставляешь их полюбить себя. А потом исчезаешь.</p><p>Рон переводит дыхание. Он абсолютно уверен, что нет никакой нужды цепляться за Малфоя, стискивать его запястье так, что пульс под пальцами колотится. Он просто не может разжать руку. Магическая цепь бренчит в темноте.</p><p>– Я только давал им то, что они хотели, – тихим, потерянным голосом отвечает Малфой.</p><p>– Нет, ты просто брал то, что хотел сам, – возражает грубо Рон. Он жалеет о своей вспышке. Аврор должен держать ситуацию под контролем. Это то, что тебе вдалбливают с первого курса академии: будь крутым, быстрым и хладнокровным. Рон преуспевает во всем, кроме последнего пункта. Он слишком устал, голоден, и так давно не был дома. Этой ночью все закончится, и Рон вернется к себе, в грязную квартирку, что снимает в Хогсмиде. В грязную пустую квартиру.</p><p>Пока он размышляет об этом, Малфой замечает что-то вдали.</p><p>– Что это? Колесо? – он указывает пальцем в темнеющее небо. Действительно колесо – крупные очертания, подсвеченные маленькими огоньками. Колесо медленно вращается. Странно, что в подобном месте есть парк развлечений. Но ведь и рыбакам надо отдыхать иногда? – Я хочу туда.</p><p>– Мы тут не в отпуске, помнишь? Ты под конвоем, а я при исполнении.</p><p>– Брось, Уизли. Это была идеальная медовая неделя. Мы катались на лодке, нежились в джакузи, спали вместе, а теперь самое время для каруселей.</p><p>– Если ты расскажешь об этом на допросе… – бормочет Рон, пока они шагают к воротам парка, и Малфой смеется беззаботно.</p><p>– Клянусь честью, выдам тебя с потрохами.</p><p>Когда они подходят к будке с билетами, Малфой снимает с пальца изящное кольцо.</p><p>– Думаю, я смогу этим расплатиться.</p><p>– Не говори ерунды, – хмурится Рон. – У меня осталась еще пара монет.</p><p>– Позволь мне заплатить, – мягко оттесняет его Малфой. – Мне нечасто выпадает такая возможность.</p><p>Они забираются в тесную кабинку, которая раскачивается под их ногами.</p><p>– Ты ведь не боишься высоты? – светским тоном уточняет Малфой, когда кабинка рывком поднимается в воздух. – Или замкнутых помещений?</p><p>– Эта коробка просторней, чем моя нынешняя квартира, – ворчит Рон, прижавшись носом к мутному окошку. – И я великолепный квиддичный игрок, забыл?</p><p>– Ну что ты, – Малфой качает головой. – У меня даже футболка такая была – «Уизли наш король».</p><p>– Шутишь?</p><p>– Какие уж тут шутки. Я был влюблен в тебя без памяти.</p><p>Рон ни за что на это не купится.</p><p>– Я ни за что на это не куплюсь.</p><p>– Этим ты мне и нравишься, чертов придурок, – ласково бормочет Малфой. – Ты на все сто уверен, что никто в тебя не может влюбиться, верно? Для тебя это что-то невозможное.</p><p>Рон должен заткнуть уши руками и петь что-нибудь, потому что перед ним – вейла, сирена, еще какая-нибудь магическая тварь, которая убеждает своим сладким голосом, и каждое слово – как яд. Но тогда Рону следует закрыть глаза тоже, потому что Малфой выглядит невероятно серьезным и грустным, а Рон не помнит, чтобы хорьку присуждали актерские награды прежде.</p><p>С закрытыми глазами и ушами Рон вряд ли сможет быть бдительным аврором.</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь меня, – продолжает Малфой, пока они поднимаются все выше и выше. – И не собираюсь ничего придумывать, чтобы это исправить. По правде говоря, это мне совсем не мешает. Я не жду какой-нибудь там счастливой взаимной любви, завтраков в постель, потрясного секса и нежных признаний. Я не как все эти нелепые магглы с их нелепыми надеждами. Я практичный человек, Уизли, и знаю, на что можно рассчитывать.</p><p>У Рона голова кругом. Наверное, потому, что он тысячу лет не катался на каруселях. Город под ними – скопище тусклых огней. И море со всех сторон, черное, бушующее. И лицо Малфоя, бледный овал, будто морок в темноте.</p><p>– На что же ты можешь рассчитывать? – хрипло уточняет Рон, и магические наручники вспыхивают вокруг их запястий, когда Малфой придвигается ближе.</p><p>– Ну, во-первых, я могу испытывать к тебе что угодно, ты не в силах мне запретить, – задумчиво, рассудительно перечисляет он, выдыхая Рону прямо в губы. – Во-вторых, я могу наслаждаться твоим обществом, пока есть такой шанс, и даже когда все закончится – я смогу вспоминать и искажать свои воспоминания, как мне угодно. И в-третьих, – шепчет Малфой, неотрывно глядя на губы Рона, и губы эти горят, зудят, становятся слишком сухими, но Рон, понятно, не станет их облизывать, не в такой момент, он еще в своем уме. – В-третьих, у меня есть право на последнее желание, как у любого заключенного.</p><p>Поцелуй не какой-нибудь там яростный и страстный, как Рон видел в кино. Малфой нежно прихватывает его губы, лаская их языком, и поворачивает голову для удобства. Его рот на вкус как соль, и мороженое, и влага. Его зубы едва задевают нижнюю губу Рона, когда тот приоткрывает рот, и затем их языки касаются друг друга. Малфой лижет, и посасывает, и это становится все более горячим, когда он увлекается. Рон не может поручиться, в какой момент он закрыл глаза.</p><p>Малфой садится к нему на колени. Прямо так – на колени, своей тощей задницей, и Рону приходится запрокинуть лицо, чтобы не разрывать поцелуй. Малфой держит его челюсть кончиками пальцев, а потом поднимает обе руки вверх, и Рону тоже приходится, и он будто схвачен. Его ладони упираются в потолок кабины, рядом с каким-то крючком, похожим на стоп-кран, который Рон не в силах дернуть. Малфой прижимается всем своим телом, и стонет ему в рот, и стонет снова, и ерзает, пока Рон не начинает задыхаться. Его член пульсирует там, в штанах, это экстренная необходимость, Рон не знает, как намекнуть, а Малфой в кои-то веки целомудренно ограничивается его губами, лаская их до тех пор, пока они не начинают саднить.</p><p>Когда Рон открывает глаза, перед глазами у него все в тумане. Но даже сквозь туман он может разглядеть Малфоя, который непозволительно далеко, одергивает одежду так, словно уже начал жалеть о произошедшем.</p><p>Одергивает двумя руками, обе совершенно свободны.</p><p>В то время как Рон не может опустить свои, прикованные к чертовому крючку магическими наручниками.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, не злись слишком сильно, – просит Малфой, зажимая крохотный ключик между пальцев. – Я купил билетов на двадцать кругов, так что тебе осталось еще где-то восемнадцать, – Он прячет ключик в нагрудный карман, где, должно быть, тот был все это время. – Постарайся насладиться этим как следует. – Он приглаживает свои волосы, собираясь выскочить из кабины, как только она поравняется с землей. – И ты неплохо целуешься, Уизел. Быть может, тебе стоит попробовать себя в моем бизнесе.</p><p>Рон почти уверен, что эти грудные, рычащие звуки не могут раздаваться из его глотки.</p><p>Он пытается укусить Малфоя, когда тот стискивает своими холеными пальцами его лицо.</p><p>– Ты все равно мне попадешься, чертов обманщик, – хрипит Рон, глядя в холодные, серые глаза. Малфой криво улыбается ему в ответ.</p><p>– Я буду считать часы до нашей встречи, – обещает он, прежде чем кратко коснуться губами Рона, поцеловав его в самый уголок рта. В следующий момент Малфоя как не бывало, а кабинка, плавно раскачиваясь, снова поднимается над землей, над спящим городом.</p><p>***</p><p>– Не пойми меня неправильно, – Гарри утыкается носом в чашку с кофе, – но мне кажется, ты немного двинулся. Крышей поехал.</p><p>И с чего бы это? Рон всего-то был понижен в звании, получил выговор, лишен командировочных (так что теперь ему придется отдать государству каждый потраченный кнат) и, вдобавок ко всему, унизительно спасен из плена обезумевшей карусели.</p><p>– Ты одержим Малфоем, – сокрушается Гарри.</p><p>– Ты тоже был им одержим! С первого по седьмой курс, – напоминает Рон другу. – Это ведь ты всегда говорил нам, что он злодей!</p><p>– Ну да, я и про Снейпа так говорил.</p><p>Они сидят в кафетерии на минус девятом этаже в Министерстве. К Гарри подходят, чтобы взять автограф, а Рона сочувственно хлопают по плечу. Если еще хоть один человек коснется его плеча, Рон вцепится зубами ему в руку.</p><p>– Давай я поговорю с шефом. Он поручит тебе что-нибудь серьезное. Какого-нибудь настоящего преступника.</p><p>Гарри – настоящий друг. Но даже настоящему другу Рон не может рассказать всего. Он только упрямо качает головой, и знает, что выглядит идиотом.</p><p>– Малфой – настоящий преступник. И я не успокоюсь, пока не схвачу его. Считай, это дело принципа. Даже если мне придется спуститься на дно океана, или взобраться на верхушку тибетской горы, или искать его с лупой в каждом муравейнике…</p><p>– Что Малфой может делать в муравейнике?</p><p>– Ты не представляешь, до чего он коварный. Он прячется, как змея. Он может быть абсолютно где угодно! В любом чертовом… ох, нет, – Рон глядит Гарри за плечо, и он почти уверен, что видит Малфоя, важно шагающего по министерскому кафетерию. Конечно, есть шанс что он снова принял за Малфоя кого-то другого – это случается часто в последние дни – но Рон привык верить своим глазам.</p><p>Перед ним Малфой. Он остриг волосы очень коротко, и вытащил сережку, и на нем вместо маггловской одежды строгая черная мантия, а держится он, как почетный гость на приеме. И нет никаких сомнений, что это Драко-мать-его-Малфой собственной персоной. Под руку с аврором.</p><p>– Какого черта?! – вопит Рон, вскочив на ноги, и все вокруг смотрят на них, и Малфой ухмыляется во весь свой хоречий рот.</p><p>– Я решил сдаться! – заявляет он гордо. – Аврор Шелли проделал славную работу. Мы немного поговорили, и он убедил меня вернуться к честной жизни.</p><p>Аврор Шелли, придурок, улыбается так радостно, будто они с Малфоем лучшие друзья.</p><p>– Нельзя вернуться к тому, чего не было, – замечает Гарри, взяв Рона за плечо, потому что тот – самую малость, не очень громко – рычит. – Но я рад, что ты готов попробовать.</p><p>– Ты сдался? – глухо повторяет Рон, и почему он не может просто заткнуться? Но он не может. – Ты… сдался?</p><p>– Я вдруг понял, что не мог так поступать с чувствами других людей, – серьезно отвечает Малфой, и это то, что он с блеском повторит на суде, конечно же. – Было жестоко использовать свой магнетизм в корыстных целях. Я должен искупить каждое предательство, каждое разбитое сердце.</p><p>– И поцелуя без любви не отдавать, – наставительно добавляет Шелли, а Малфой смеется, сверкнув глазами.</p><p>– О, нет, этого я никогда не делал.</p><p>Он смотрит на Рона так пристально, что это почти неловко.</p><p>– Я ни за что на это не куплюсь, – заявляет Рон мрачно, и Малфой ласково улыбается ему в ответ.</p><p>– Нет, конечно же, ни в коем случае.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>